


The thing in the hat

by orbitium



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbitium/pseuds/orbitium
Summary: Eleven-year-old Harry gets an unpleasant surprise from the Sorting Hat. Drabble.
Kudos: 7





	The thing in the hat

“Mmmm, nervous are we?” murmured the hat. Its scratchy voice seemed to come from the coarse darkness surrounding Harry's own head. “Quite right to be. I'm the first properly enchanted object you've seen—mmm, remember, that is. Interesting.” A figure seemed to hunch in the darkness behind Harry, rummaging through books and shelves. Harry tried to turn to look, but his head seemed bolted in place. “I am also,” added the hat conversationally, “—exceptionally cursed.” There was a sharp tearing sound. "I shall be keeping _this_ , not that you'll remember. My last duty will remain my secret until it's done.”


End file.
